All You Wanted
by Red Moon Kree
Summary: A month after a fight with his friend, Dib decides to end life once and for all. Will he? Or does he get what he wanted? Songfic to the song "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch. Rated PG13 for language.


**well, here goes my first Invader Zim songfic. It's with the song "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch**  
  
**All You Wanted**  
  
**I wanted to be like you**.  
  
**I wanted everything.**  
  
She did. She wanted to be everything like Dib. Strong. Determined. All of his qualities that made him the most wonderful person in the world to her. She wanted to be with him. See him. Hear is voice every day. See him smiling. See him laughing. Anything that had to do with him. It made her feel as if she did want everything. Dib was everything though to her, so in a way, it was still true.  
  
1 **So I tried to be like you**  
  
**And I got swept away**  
  
It was first strange. When she did try to be like him, she was more confident, more aware of herself. She learned things she never knew before. For awhile, she didn't know who she was. She had a stronger confidence and mind and will. Her love for him grew stronger and stronger in every time they met. She was swept away by him, but also by her self. Pain came with her new strength and determination, but she could bear it.  
  
**I didn't know that it was so cold and**  
  
**You needed someone to show you the way**  
  
She saw life. She saw the cruelty and the brutality of it. The coldness and the torture. How could anyone not see it? But how could others ignore it? How could others not see the other people who were in pain right in front of them? How could they ignore the ones who wanted to die because of their agonizing loneliness? She knew though. They couldn't see it. Or they didn't want to see it. They are too preoccupied with themselves to satisfy their own needs. They don't want to accept the ones who are different and they just want to shun them away.  
  
She saw that in Dib. From the moment she first saw him, there were signs of torturous sadness in his eyes. She knew that he was lost. She had felt the same as well, but more than anything she wanted to help him. To be there for him.  
  
**I took your hand and we figured out that**  
  
**When the tide comes I'd take you away**  
  
She remembered the day they had met. That saying that goes "I remember as if it was yesterday". Well she didn't. She remembered is as if it was today. A second ago.  
  
It was after Zim was cared for, after he had been stabbed by his own knife when fixing his errors in the past. She came out to where the beach was, about to begin and looked up into the night sky. She did this every night, coming to that same exact spot, gazing at the specks of stars and the pale moon. Then Dib came. She asked if he wanted to join her; shy at first, but he did and then they started talking about life. That's when she found out about the misery in his, and there is where she started making up reasons for life to even be lived at all. Never had she done it before but she did. And then she saw the tide coming in. She told him that before this tide would come fully in, you will never feel a bit of loneliness ever.  
  
But it didn't matter anymore. They had been in a fight for about a month now. Every time she did try to start a conversation with him, trying to tell him she was sorry, he would ignore her, turn and walk away. She tried emails, but he only blocked her. She tried calling him, but he would hang up, or it would just be Gaz answering it. She even tried writing a letter to him, but she saw him rip it up.  
  
Why? Why had she gotten into that stupid fight anyway? She tried to recall the past events.  
  
She had been friendly with Zim on that Thursday morning. She didn't hate Zim, she couldn't, but she didn't like Zim as much as Dib. But she had been friendly with him. Almost too friendly. Dib saw her. He turned around instantly before anything else could happen.  
  
She tried to explain to him, but he wouldn't listen. If he did say anything to her at all, it would just be like, "so, how's Zim?"  
  
She knew that most people would think that Dib was stupid or something and that she shouldn't be sorry and he should be, but that's not the way she felt. She caused him pain and that was worse.  
  
**If you want to**  
  
**I can save you**  
  
The phone rang. The most unexpected thing for anything to happen at the moment. Kree lifted her head from her pillow, wiped her tears away, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kree?" said a girl's voice.  
  
She was a bit surprised, seeing that someone called for her. "Hi, it's me." Kree replied.  
  
"It's Gaz."  
  
Kree was silent, but Gaz wasted no time.  
  
"You have to come over here, please! Talk to Dib! Something is seriously wrong with him! He locked himself in his room and hasn't come out for hours. He won't let me in there." Gaz sounded worried.  
  
"Why don't you knock the door down or something?"  
  
"As if I hadn't thought of that. I threatened that long before, but he said that he would jump out the window and kill himself if I did. Normally, I would just do it anything, but he sounds serious this time."  
  
"Oh my God . . . ."  
  
"Please. Kree. For him."  
  
She didn't think twice. "I'll be over in a minute. One more thing though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't mind if I knock down the door?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kree knocked on the door first. Lightly, but still quite firmly. "Go away." Said Dib's muffled voice. Kree stepped back a bit, and then side kicked the door down. The door fell down quite weakly, and Kree stepped into his room.  
  
"I told you, Gaz! God! Does anybody ever listen to me anymore." Dib turned around shouting angrily, and then he saw that it was Kree.  
  
He sighed. "Oh . . . Kree . . . It's you . . . What do you want?"  
  
Kree tried her hardest not to smile, because it was the first time in a month that he actually said her name. "Dib . . . What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing that anyone in this world can understand." Dib glared at her.  
  
"If it is about me, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I know I shouldn't have been hanging around Zim because I know how much you hate him."  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!! THIS IS SO STUPID!" Dib yelled.  
  
"Look, it's my fault, okay? I'm sorry. What is wrong, Dib?"  
  
"Let's just put it this way . . . ." Dib reached under his bed and pulled out a rectangular wooden box. He opened it, and put his hand in and grabbed something. He pulled it out:  
  
It was a knife.  
  
Kree's eyes widened. "God no . . . Don't do it, Dib. It's not worth it."  
  
"I'm sick of living. I really am. I have been sick of it for all of my damned life. I'm sick of loneliness. I'm sick of crying. I'm sick of failing. I'm sick of watching my enemy getting everything. I'm sick of being treated like an invisible bastard. I'm sick of having no one who cares about me. Get the point: I'm sick of everything." Dib explained with his head to the floor.  
  
"Dib, no . . . Your life is too valuable . . ."  
  
"Valuable, huh? To whom? To my tormenters? To Zim? I don't give a damn anymore."  
  
**So lonely inside**  
  
**So busy out there**  
  
**And all you wanted was**  
  
**Somebody who cares**  
  
"Life is just too busy. Too pointless. Too lonely. There are better things than life, including death." Dib held the knife to his chest. "Honestly, it doesn't really matter to anyone anyway, whether I die or not."  
  
"It . . . it matters me, Dib. It does. Damn, don't you see? I would have been dead without you! You think suicide hasn't ever crossed my mind? If you died Dib . . . I would never be able to bear it."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Daring to move, Kree fell to her knees. "Dib, I do love you. I really do. I want you to know that I do care and I will always care."  
  
Silence crossed the room. It was a different silence though, almost kind. Dib dropped the knife though and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Kree . . . Why are you doing this? Why? After all what I've said to you for the past month, for all the things I've done to you, why?" Dib trembled.  
  
"Because, you have people who care about you. You have your sister, Gaz. She called me and told me she was worried." Kree sat next to him. "I care. All you wanted was somebody who cares and I will always care."  
  
**like it? Plz review!** 


End file.
